


For You

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Magic, Presents, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has created a magic gift that he needs Thor to keep a hold of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, any errors are mine, just short and sweet!

It is completely random, the middle of a normal day, when Loki strides up to Thor and hands him a small ball made of gold. It fits neatly in his palm.

"I made this for you. I've enchanted it myself. It's primarily for when we are apart." Loki says coolly.

Thor closes his fingers around the flawless surface of the object and stares down at it, then glances up to see Loki fidgeting with....nervousness?

"What is it?" He asks with a gentle smile, stepping closer to Loki and laying his free hand to Loki's shoulder, holding and rubbing attentively. Loki does not react to the gesture, he stares at the floor to his right. Thor knows to register this as embarrassment. "Loki?" Thor pushes with a bigger, more assuring grin.

"It will tell you my emotions, or how I am faring...even if I am far away, or if I simply cannot--or will not want to--tell you for myself." Loki answers so quietly Thor must lean closer to hear.

Thor holds up the small metal ball and inspects it like the treasure it suddenly is, even though there is nothing to see aside from its smooth, shining surface. The light streaming between the walkway columns glints off of it nearly blindingly. Thor steps still closer to Loki and still Loki does not move, which allows Thor to rest his forehead to Loki's while the both of them care not who sees.

"How does it do as you say, brother?"

Thor's voice is soft and appreciative even though he doesn't understand the gift just yet, but he knows why it is given. He already knows Loki is saying that he wishes to open up to Thor in ways he never has to anyone, and this is already a gift enough in its simplicity, no matter how tight-lipped Loki will be about it.  
Loki lifts his hands slowly, cups them around Thor's hand around the enchanted gift.

"When it grows warm to the touch...it means that I am wanting you near. When it grows hot, it means I am needing you inside me." Loki says quietly, and Thor grins wildly, chuckling and guiding them both aside further from the pathway, so they can speak closely against a wall. They lean on it comfortably, still facing each other, standing close.

"Right now, it is neither hot, nor cold. What does this mean?" Thor inquires with the excitement of a small child, which makes Loki finally smile in return.

"Nothing, yet. You must keep it close to you, so its energies always know to only work for you. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands Thor, or I will strangle you." Loki threatens as his smile grows into a slight smirk. "It will program itself to your touch in only a few more minutes."  
"What else can it tell me?" Thor truly sounds like a happy child on his name day now. Loki keeps a hand around Thor's and the ball, squeezes gently, which forces Thor to look back up at him while he speaks.

"If it grows cold, I feel alone. If it merely changes to silver, I am sleeping, or resting. If it gently vibrates I am being fucked. You should hope it does not vibrate when you are not the one causing the vibration Thor."  
At this, Thor only smiles bigger and brighter, impossibly.  
"I will use it on you while I have your legs spread for me." Thor promises in a quiet murmur.  
"Yes, you will." Loki agrees with a wicked pleasure gleaming in his eyes. And then the pleasure fades steadily to an expression of calm while he continues. "If it hovers, I am traveling between realms, if it falls gracelessly from its floating, I have not reached my destination safely. If it turns white then I am afraid, if it is blue I am shedding tears, if red I am angry, if it tarnishes I am injured, blackens and I have died--"  
Thor's smile had long since dissolved into sheer gratitude because he needed not hear any more right now, and he cuts Loki off with a well-placed hand cupping his face and a kiss. He heard Loki make a small moan and crowd himself closer into the kiss, until they were pressed together and wrapped up in each other, and all the passers-by (some now staring) were forgotten. Loki had parted his lips, eager for Thor's tongue when Thor grew distracted and looked down, their kiss breaking with a messy 'pop'  
Thor's new gift had begun giving off a gentle glow, delicate and warm like late-afternoon rays of sunshine, and Loki sighs now, nearly rolling his eyes. Thor lifts his gaze to meet Loki's again.  
"And this? What does this mean?" Thor's excitement (and slight smugness) is palpable, and then Loki does roll his eyes.  
"It has adjusted to you. Glowing means...it means I--"  
"That you are emotional. Concerning me. It will glow when you think of loving me." Thor answers himself, and correctly. Loki says nothing and the little ball glows brighter just as Loki's cheeks color, flushed.

It is incredibly endearing for Thor to see Loki in such a state--he has never seen it before in their adult years. Loki has never been the easiest person for many to read; not when he does not wish to be read.

"This gift...it is now my most treasured possession. Thank you." Thor tells Loki sincerely, and Loki says nothing at first, only looks to the side while the little magic ball glows bright enough to attract more staring from the citizens on the walkway. Finally he looks up.

"More treasured than that damned hammer of yours?

"Yes, Loki. More than the hammer."

That night in the dark, the magic gift is like a little golden nightlight by the bedside while Loki lays bare, twined in Thor's arms.

~~~~


End file.
